


Celebration

by DesertVixen



Category: Jem and the Holograms
Genre: F/F, First Time, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimber and Stormer celebrate a successful concert with more than just champagne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViolentFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/gifts).



“That was outrageous!” Kimber sank down on the couch in their hotel suite. 

“Too bad it was the last concert for this series,” agreed Stormer, propping her feet up on the coffee table. The shoes that she had found to match the outfit Shana had designed for her looked killer, but moving around on stage in glittery purple stilettos for three hours was hard on the feet. Still, it had been more fun than performing with the Misfits. When she and Kimber were on stage together, it was a partnership, one they both enjoyed.

“But there will be another series,” Kimber said confidently. “Especially if we can put together another album as good as _Back to Back_. We should celebrate our success.”

“What are you thinking?” Stormer asked, watching Kimber bite her lip as she considered options. 

She knew how she would like to celebrate, but she was still unsure that Kimber felt the same way. Sometimes, she thought Kimber was definitely sending her signals, but the truth was that Kimber was simply one of those people to whom flirting came as easy as breathing. They’d had several nights where they sat up, nights when neither of them could sleep, and they had exchanged confidences. If Kimber had ever been with a woman, or kissed a woman, or even thought about a woman that way, she had never told Stormer. 

Stormer had told her about some of her history, and Kimber had not seemed to be uncomfortable with the idea that Stormer had been intimate with other women. Partial nudity didn’t seem to bother Kimber either, and Stormer had lost track of the number of times she’d had the opportunity to check out Kimber’s breasts, crowned by perfect rose-pink nipples that Stormer wanted to feel and taste. She had never seen her fully naked, although she also had a few daydreams that revolved around pulling the hot pink satin bikini panties Kimber preferred down over slim hips, and lower, of seeing whether or not Kimber owed any of that wild red mane to the beauty salon.

But Kimber had never come out and said that she liked women, or that she was curious about what it must be like.

She had simply accepted Stormer the way she was, something that Stormer found refreshing.

It was just that the acceptance wasn’t enough. 

Stormer wanted more. Much more.

She wanted Kimber to move closer to her on the couch, to lean over and give Stormer the sort of long, luscious kiss that she had daydreams about. She wanted to feel Kimber’s body pressed up against hers, wanted to tangle her hands in her hair, and celebrate their second round of success on one of the huge king-size beds in their hotel suite.

“Let’s order up room service,” Kimber finally said. “Champagne sounds like an excellent start.”

She’d settle for champagne, Stormer decided. At least for now.

*** ***

While they waited on room service to be delivered, the two of them decided to change into more comfortable clothes. Stormer tried not to be too obvious with her admiration as she watched Kimber peel off the electric blue mini-dress she’d worn on stage, standing in front of the closet in just a pale blue thong and the dark blue high heels she wore. The heels made her legs look miles long, and Stormer forced herself to firmly turn her attention to her own closet.

“What do you think?” Kimber’s voice came from directly behind her, and Stormer turned to see her wearing a pair of black satin boxer pajamas. The top was embroidered all over with hot pink   
musical notes. It was cute and sexy and so very Kimber. 

“I like it,” Stormer said, repressing the urge to reach out and touch the fabric, the body underneath the fabric.

The doorbell rang, and Kimber went to answer it, while Stormer reached for one of her favorites, a short dark blue slip with matching robe. 

She had made up her mind. She had to know.

After they celebrated just a little more.

*** *** *** 

They had killed an entire bottle of champagne, between the two of them, and were contemplating starting on the in-room bar. The champagne had been accompanied by an incredible cheesecake topped with fresh strawberries. 

“I have the feeling that any more alcohol is going to make tomorrow suck,” Stormer said. 

Kimber giggled. Stormer had always liked her laugh, and was not surprised that Kimber was a happy drunk. “It’s already tomorrow.”

Stormer glanced at the clock, saw that it was almost two in the morning. She didn’t think either of them needed any more alcohol, but she didn’t want this night to end. But she had to take the chance. She couldn’t keep torturing herself. She had to know.

After tonight, they’d both return to their bands and their regular lives. They would meet, work on songs for a new album, but it wouldn’t be the same as this tour, where it was just the two of them. The thought made Stormer sad, but she acknowledged that it would give them some needed space if her next move didn’t work out like she hoped.

“Can I…ask you something?” Stormer tried to keep the nerves out of her voice, tried not to think about how this could end up going badly.

“Sure,” Kimber said brightly. 

“Have you ever… thought about kissing a woman?”

“No,” Kimber said after a long moment. “But I have thought about kissing you.” Her voice was warm, as she moved closer to Stormer. “Have you ever thought about kissing me?”

“Oh, God, yes,” Stormer moaned as she turned, leaned over to give Kimber the kind of kiss that she’d had dreams about. She felt Kimber’s hesitation with the unfamiliar sensation of having a woman’s lips against hers, but then her lips parted under Stormer’s, and she began kissing Stormer back. When Stormer finally broke off the kiss, they were both breathless. 

“That was definitely better than the first time a guy kissed me,” Kimber said with a little laugh. “Have you thought of doing anything else to me?”

“You have no idea,” Stormer said after a long moment.

“Why don’t you show me?” Kimber kissed her again, and this time Stormer let her take the lead.

“I don’t want to do anything you think you might regret in the morning,” Stormer said. 

“I’m not so drunk that I don’t know what I’m doing,” Kimber said after a moment. “Or who I’m doing it with. I want this. I want you to show me…everything.”

Stormer gave her a wild, brilliant smile that very few people had ever seen. “I’d like that very much,” she whispered as she pulled Kimber onto her lap for another kiss. 

This time, she let her hands roam under the pajama top, let them trace the curve of her spine, bringing them around to cup Kimber’s breasts. She could feel the nipples hard and sensitive against her hands, could enjoy Kimber’s gasps as Stormer broke the kiss. Kimber moaned again as Stormer drew her hands back, then unbuttoned the pajama top. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Stormer whispered. “I want to see all of you.” She wanted to see all of her, touch all of her, taste all of her. Even if things went badly later, she knew this was a memory she would always cherish.

“Let me show you,” Kimber whispered, and then got to her feet. She gave a little shrug of her shoulder, and the pajama top fell to the floor. There was a moment of hesitation, and then Kimber pushed the shorts down as well, stepping out of them and closer to Stormer. 

The wild red didn’t come from a salon, Stormer noted with satisfaction. It was all Kimber.

And for tonight at least, Kimber was all hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I came across this as a last-minute pinch hit and gave it my best, so I hope you like it! Please be gentle - this is my first time writing femslash that isn't implied/yearning, so I hope it makes you happy!
> 
> I imagine this as happening sometime post-series finale.


End file.
